Another High School AU
by jsmith23621
Summary: Marceline and her twin brother Marshall are returning to America from Australia to finish their senior year in high school. How will old flames react? Slowburn bubbline.
1. Introduction

"Knee tapping along with my music I try to calm the nerves of the return myself and family are about to make to the states. I look over at my twin brother Marshall and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was, even though he was trying to keep his cool demeanor up. After living in America for our whole life, our dad got a promotion and needed to move to Sydney, Australia when we were 12. So we moved away at the end of our 7th year of school. Now his job needs him back at our old place so we get to move back to finish our senior year in high school, and hopefully get to stay past that. Our move was fairly sudden and was pretty heartbreaking to go through. Neither one of us wanted to leave. There were of course countless promises between all of our friends and us to keep in touch but that fizzled out after a few months. Suddenly a voice over the loudspeaker interrupted my thoughts:

 **"Flight 288 Washington DC now boarding"**

"It's about time oh my god," Marshall exclaimed as we finally heard our call for the plane. I stood up stretching along with my brother Marshall and smirked at him. "Waiting wasn't even the hard part ya loser, we still have a day long plane ride" He groaned, "fuuuuck, I might die dude, don't remind me of that." I laughed while our Dad smacked his arm and said "Oi watch the language Marsh, remember the Americans don't curse like you're used to." Marshall rolled his eyes, "Daaad I know." We head into the plane and finally get settled into our chairs. Looking around where we seated I grinned at my dad. "So you did get us first class after all, huh?" Ever since we learned of our return he had threatened us that we would be in the back while he got to be up here on his own. Sometimes me and Marshall get too annoying for him to deal with apparently... He glanced over at me and Marsh and smiled, "You two bastards don't deserve it really but I was feeling generous." "Good on ya, Pop," Marshall said cheekily while slinging an arm around his shoulders. I giggled while my dad tried his best to look annoyed. "Just remember you two, no ordering alcohol and don't wake up are the two rules I have during this flight." We both rolled our eyes and said, "yeah, yeah.." Dad looked at us both and sighed, "you two are too alike sometimes." Right as Marshall was surely about to make another cheeky comment we overheard the flight attendant starting their speech:

 **"G'day mates, and welcome abroad flight 288 to Washington DC!"**

I immediately cringed at the voice over the speaker. "Who the fuck says 'g'day mates,'" I muttered to myself. Clearly the attendants are pandering to the tourists on the plane.

"...looking to be about 88 degrees by the time of our arrival."

"Cringing again I look down at my skinny jeans and large sweater. How could I forget about the weather differences between Australia and America. Looks like I'll be sweating my ass off as soon as we land.

"Enjoy the flight mates!"

Thankfully it seemed the flight attendant was done and we were on the move. Sighing I lean back against my seat, put in my headphones, and play my favorite travel playlist on Spotify./span/p

 **17 hours in**

"I pull my headphones out and look over to see my dad passed out, but Marshall awake and watching a movie. I nudge him and he looks at me. "Do you think everyone will remember us?" Marshall and I mostly had the same friend group, but he definitely had more than I did. He was very sociable and I mostly kept to two or three friends. "I dunno, Marce," he paused for a second before continuing, "I mean, I'm sure they will. We look the same pretty much, the only difference is our accents I guess." I nodded along and leaned back in my chair. "I hope they're all still there and that they do remember us. God it'd be kinda awkward if they didn't," I said. He smirked at me and I felt my face heating up as I knew what he was about to say. "You mean.. you hope a certain blondie remembers you, eh?" "No! I meant everyone, not just.. her.. and anyways that ship sailed when we moved away," I shrugged at him. "Uh huh sure, Marcy. I'm sure they _all_ remember us." I sighed, "You're impossible sometimes." I put my headphones back in and leaned away from him. I love Marshall but god can he be a cunt sometimes. I checked the screen to see we still had about 6 hours left. Sighing I close my eyes. Trying not to think about the people we're going to see again, specifically one person, I fall back asleep.

"Marce."

"Marcy."

"Marceline!"

"Huh? What?" I sat up suddenly and looked around quickly before focusing on Marshall and my Dad both looking at me weirdly. "Jesus dude you sleep like a rock. We landed finally!" Marshall said excitedly while shaking my shoulders. I could feel a warm buzzing in my stomach. I stretched my arms up. "Thank. GOD. Holy moly that took forever." We gather all of our belongings and head off the plane to the baggage claim and get the rest of our stuff. "So Dad, do we have a car yet?" I asked. Marshall lit up and asked right after me, "Ooh yeah how are we getting to the house?" "Wait where is our new house?" I also asked. "Yeah and most importantly when are we getting food I'm _starving_!" Shaking my head to agree with Marshall, "Oh my god yeah me tooooo." "Will you two be quiet for just a second, Christ almighty?!" Both me and Marsh looked up at him and I could tell he was about to lose it. "We have a driver picking us up. Do you guys remember our old neighbor, Simon?" We both nodded. "He'll be taking us to our house and he was kind enough to pick up the car I bought and leave it there so we will have one when we get home. I also hired some people to set up all of our furniture and place our boxes in our rooms-" "Aww man we don't get to pick," Marshall interrupted. "No. You don't. Now as I was finishing," he looked pointedly at Marshall, "I will order a pizza from our old favorite place as soon as we get there." I perked up at that. We would get pizza from Trunks Pizza at least once a week. We headed to the exit and saw our old neighbor and friend Simon waving excitedly to us. We loaded up our stuff into his van and made our way to our house.

 **One** **hour** **later**

"Staring out the window I started to notice things becoming more and more familiar. We finally turned into a neighborhood and pulled up to a set of nice looking town homes. Marshall was glancing around wildly and then turned to me with a smile, "Dude this is so sick, as long as they still are here Finn and Jake live in this part!" I smiled at the thought of those two. They were brothers that were friends with him and somewhat close with me. "I hope they still are here! I forgot how much fun I had spooking them," I said with a smirk. Marshall rolled his eyes with a smile, "You were such a shit to them. They were always reluctant to sleep over cause they knew you would try to scare them while we hung out." Our dad interrupted our reminiscing and said, " Marceline you're in charge of getting the pizzas, Marshall you're going to help me bring all this stuff in, okay?" Marshall groaned and I stuck my tongue out him. "Sure thing, dad," I said while he handed me the keys to the car he got. "But Dad, she doesn't even have an American license!" Dad waved his hand dismissively, "she'll be alright. Now come on then, let's get this done." We thanked Simon and went our separate ways. Looking around at the cars in the lot I hit the alarm button the keys.

 **"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Jumping with a small screech I quickly hit the button again and felt my face heat up. The car was right next to me. Luckily no one was around to see that. "Fuckin' hell..." I mutter to myself as I get in and pull up Trunks on the GPS. Only five minutes away? Nice. I get there quickly and park the car. I should've probably fixed my hair before walking in. Or at least have put a different shirt on cause holy shit was I burning up in the heat. Hopefully no one who knows me works here, I look like a mess right now. As I walk in a chipper voice yells, "Welcome to Trunks!" I tried to smile at the girl behind the counter, but it probably turned into a grimace. Noticing the girl more fully now that I was at the counter I really regretted not bothering to fix my apperance before coming in. The worker was very pretty with bright red hair. Her name tag read Phoebe so thankfully it wasn't someone I've met before. Blushing I place our order for two large cheese pizzas and one Hawaiin cause my weirdo bro would be the kind of person that likes that kind. As I wait for the pizzas to be finished I noticed Phoebe staring at me so I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're new here aren't you?" "Yeah kinda," I answered not really in the mood for small talk, especially with how gross I look and feel. "Are you going to Robinson when school starts?" My short answer apparently did not deter this girl. "As far as I know." "Cool me too! If I see you I'll say hi and try to show you around if you'd like?" I should stop being an ass, this girl is genuinely being nice to me. Before I answered she grabbed my pizzas and handed them to me. "Thanks, and yeah that'd be sick if you could." I answered as politely as I could. "No problem!" she called back to me as I left the store quickly. My stomach was growling at the smell of pizza and all I wanted to do was eat and then sleep for two days straight. 

I drove back quickly and walked into my new house.

Well, townhouse.

Same difference.

As I walked in I shouted, "I'M BACK WITH FOOD," only to realize they both were sitting on a couch about five feet from me looking at me. "Oops my bad guys." We quickly devoured the pizza and I could feel the exhaustion hitting me. I checked the time to see it was only 7 at night. I looked over and could tell my brother and dad were just as tired. "Weeellll guys, I'm gonna go pass out for eternity now. Peace." I said while standing up. They both said their good-nights as I headed up the stairs to find my room. I opened a few doors and noticed none of the rooms were mine. Confused I walked downstairs and looked at my dad. "Uh dad-"

"Downstairs sweetie." He interrupted. "Both yours and your brothers room are down there to give me some form of peace."

I shrugged. "Ah. Makes sense honestly." Marshall nodded in agreement while following me down the stairs. He ran ahead of me once downstairs to the door at the end of the hallway. "Night fuckhead, see ya tomorrow." He said while closing the door. Rolling my eyes I walked into my room. I sighed in immediate relief when I saw my bass sitting on the bed. It was shipped with my other boxes and I missed her too much. Looking around at my room I could see it was fairly big, bigger than my room in Australia. My many boxes (of mostly clothes) were scattered around the room. I'll worry about those tomorrow. After gently placing my bass on the ground and stripping down to my pj's, I crashed onto my bed and passed out instantly.


	2. Reminiscing

**Quick note guys: Flameo is Phoebe (Flame Princess), Sharkboy is Finn, Wolverine is Jake, Rainy is Lady Rainicorn and Bubblebutt is Bonnibel (Princess Bubblegum) this is a shorter chapter, but most of mine will be longer.**

* * *

" **Expecto** **Patr** -"

 _Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_

Annoyed I look away from my binge watching of Harry Potter and glance down at my phone to see four messages waiting from my friend Phoebe in the group chat we have with all our friends. I paused the movie to read what could possibly be going on.

Flameo Hotman: gUYs

Flameo Hotman: the HOTTEST new girl just came into Trunks

Flameo Hotman: she was AUstraLian

Flameo hotman: and is going to be at Robinson!

Sharkboy: uhm should I be worried...?

Wolverine: send pics

Rainy: I agree with Jake

Flameo Hotman: no Finn ur gucci

Flameo Hotman: and lmaooo y'all I wish I did. I did tell her I'll show her around if I see her at school so that's something at least

Bubblebutt: I can't believe you guys are blowing up my phone over some new girl

Flameo Hotman: Bonnie.

Flameo Hotman: She's Australian.

Flameo Hotman: And SO hot.

Flameo Hotman: AND looked SO gay

Wolverine: duuude let's set her up with Bon Bon

Rainy: YEs that's gotta be our goal for the year

Sharkboy: ooh yeah I'm down.

Sharkboy: less competition for me

Flameo Hotman: YES IM DOWN

 _Bubblebutt has left the chat_

Face heating up I quickly remove myself from the chat to not be harassed any longer. Only recently coming to terms with my sexuality, and the idea of liking girls, my friends were all very accepting and willing to help me. Almost too much. Every time they see a girl that might be gay they talk about setting me up with them. It is nice to be so accepted and loved though and I know they mean well. My phone buzzed some more and distracted me from my thoughts. Sighing I noticed they added me back to our dreadful chat.

Wolverine: We love you Bonnie

Rainy: Yeah girl don't worry we're just here to help

Bubblebutt: You guys are the best and you all know I love you

Bubblebutt: Setting me up won't be necessary though!

Flameo Hotman: ehhhhhhhhhhh

Sharkboy: yeah we'll see about thatt

Bubblebutt: I take back my love sent to all of you

Clicking my phone off I set it to the side and lay my head back on my pillow. It's cool there's a new Australian girl here, their accents have always been one of my favorites. Looking down at the shirt I was wearing I was reminded of the best friend I used to have that had moved to Australia who had given me this shirt. One of my biggest regrets in life so far is not continuing contact with her after she had left. Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers me. She was one of the first people I talked to when I moved to this area when I was 8. I vividly remember our last day together four years after we met. We were on the swings of the park we would always hang out together.

 _"Hey Bonnie, can um, can I tell you something?" I looked over at Marceline and she looked nervous, which was rare for her. Nodding my head I said, "Of course!" Marceline looked down at her hands in her lap while I stared at her waiting. "Well first off, you promise you're gonna Skype me right?" Her eyes were watery when she looked up, which was shocking because she always tough and never showed emotions like that. "Totally dude! Every day." She smiled and looked back down. "so I-I've been meaning to say this for a while..." her face was red and she was stuttering. Something was clearly upsetting her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "What's going on Marce?"_

 _She took a deep breath._

 _"Ihaveacrushonyou." She blurted her words out so quickly I barely had time to understand her._

 _I blinked at her in shock when I understood what she said. "Oh."_

 _Marceline bit her lip and her eyes got watery again._

 _"I um.. I don't.." I panicked. I was panicking. "I don't feel the same way..."_

 _She looked down quickly but I saw the hurt on her face before she looked away._

 _"You're great, I just, um I don't date. I'm young. I have too much pressure in school. And I uh don't think like girls that way. I'm so sorry.."_

 _Marceline stood up quickly. "It's cool Bon, I get it. I have to leave now. Don't forget your promise."_

 _With that she ran off leaving me there in shock._

That was the last time I had seen her in person.

We never talked about our last hangout during our Skype calls and things seemed relatively normal between the two of us. She loved it in Australia which made me happy and sad at the same time from missing her. I ended up keeping my promise for about a month before school got too hectic for me and we grew more distant. Eventually we stopped communicating all together. I moved in with my uncle who had, and still does, put a lot of pressure on me to receive good grades.

Shaking my head clear, I sighed and hit play on my movie. I was getting too caught up in my feelings and needed to distract myself. These things happen when I don't have school work to focus on. I can't let my emotions get in the way of my goal of getting the heck out of this city and away from my horrible uncle. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to thoughts of Harry Potter, school, and hot Australian girls.


	3. Mall

_Marceline! Marceline! Marceline!_

 _Countless fans screaming my name as I'm shredding hella nice tunes on my bass, and singing about how much I love girls. Someone shouts to surf the crowd._

 _I shout as I'm getting ready to jump, "OK GUYS I"m GON-"_

 _"...Gonna be covered in water?" Looking up a rain cloud has appeared over my head._

 _What the fuck...?_

Startled I wake up from my dream to the sounds of laughter.

"What the fuck...?"

Blearily I rub my eyes and focus on the sight of my shithead brother holding a now empty glass of water. I move my wet hair out of my face and glare at him.

"Shove off Marshall, you cunt. What the hell was that for?"

"Goooood morningg, Sunshine." Grinning he starts to leave my room. "Dad wants us to go shopping with him. We gotta get stuff for school, and new phones. We're leaving as soon as you're ready so hurry up." Slamming my door behind him he leaves.

Sighing I lay back down in my bed. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he's the older one between the two of us. Opening the box marked 'clothes' I pull out the first few items I can find and throw them on. Black skinny jeans, and a black shirt. I snorted when I saw myself in the mirror. Between my clothes and my long dark hair it looks like I'm going back to my angsty younger years. Searching through my bag I find a hair tie and put my hair up in a messy bun. There was really too much of it to contain, but I'm way too lazy to get it cut. Finally I make it upstairs and we head off into our car.

"We going to Ooo Mall, Dad?" Marshall asks while stuffing his face with a bagel. Ooo mall is the mall we went to when we still lived here. It was really supposed to be called, 'Woodroof Mall,' but one day all the letters but the o's fell off so everyone started calling it 'Ooo.' Even after they got it fixed it still stuck as far as I know. At least that's what my family calls it.

"Well you guys are. I'm dropping you off and giving you both $200 to spend on clothes and supplies. While you guys search through the mall, I'll be taking care of our phone situation." He pulls the car into park and hands us both cash. "Be careful, you two." Meet me in the food court at 2. That will give you guys plenty of time."

With that, me and Marshall got out of the car and walked into the fairly packed mall. Marshall pushes my shoulder and says, "So, like, you wanna stick together orrr roam by ourselves?" He asked that nicer than he usually asks things so I can guess he wants to go together, but doesn't want me to know this.

Rolling my eyes I shove him back and say, "Yeah we'll go together, loser. Just don't get mad if I take too long with clothes."

He waves his hand dismissively. "Where should we go to first?"

Looking around where we entered I see a few clothing stores. Shrugging I point to them and suggest to go into them to look around. We end up in the 'Vans' store. A little pricey, but Marshall likes wearing the clothes from there. We split off to rummage through the store. As I'm deciding between a pair of sweatpants or jeans I hear a girls voice behind me.

"Can I help you find anything?"

I turn around and say, "Oh, no I'm-wait... Keila? I-is that you?"

I watch as the girls face turns from confusion to recognition. Keila squeals loudly as she quickly hugs me, "Marce what the fuck!"

Returning the hug I smile down at her and say, "Told ya I'd be back." Keila was one of my best friends growing up. We had lived next to each other before I moved away.

"Oh my gosh, how could you not tell me you were coming? I know we didn't talk, but shit, a warning would've been nice!" Keila exclaimed nicely, I knew she didn't mean any harm in her words but they still made me feel guilty.

"Well it was just so sudden that we were coming back, I didn't even think to tell anyone. Honestly I figured most of you guys forgot about us."

Keila's face lit up at 'us.' "Oh yeah! Where's that douche of a brother you have? And no, Marce, we didn't forget you. Just grew apart."

At her words Marshall came slinking around the corner and waved excitedely to Keila. "Jesus ladies, I could hear you two across the damn store."

Both me and Keila rolled our eyes at him. Keila slapped his shoulder but still gave him a hug. "It's nice to see you again, asshole."

Checking my useless phone I realize we're spending too much time in the store if we wanted to finish our shopping. "Listen Keils, me and Marshall gotta finish our shopping before we meet up with our dad. Do you wanna write down your number and as soon as we get phones I'll ring you so we can hang out and catch up?"

Keila scrunched her nose as she looked at me. "You'll ring me? I should've known you'd come back with a goofy accent," she teased. I flipped her off as she went behind the counter to grab some paper to write her number down. Marshall paid for his items, and I didn't end up getting anything. Pocketing her number and saying our goodbyes we leave the store to finish our shopping.

"Damn I was not expecting to see her again. That was nice." I say as we walk to find a different store.

"Yeah it makes me want to go find Finn and Jake, I miss them."

"Maybe we can go look around where they might still live and try to find them?"

Smiling Marshall agrees with the plan.

We end up going through a few more stores for clothes. I buy some joggers, more flannels, and a couple of t-shirts. Marshall seems to also be done with clothes shopping so we find a store to finish our school supply shopping.

Searching through the notebooks, Marshall smirks and holds up a Harry Styles notebook. "Still need a notebook for school, Marcy?"

Laughing I hold up a My Little Pony one. "I dunno, I was kinda feeling this one?"

Doubling over with laughter we quickly finish our shopping and head to the food court.

As we sit down, Marshall's eyes widen as he searches through the room. Confused I start to turn around to see what he's looking at, but he grabs my arm. "No, dude! Don't turn around."

"What? Why?" Is he being serious?

"Well uh, I'm pretty sure I see Bonnibel over there, and I'm not sure if you wanted to see her not. I mean she's really hot, like wow, so I'm sure you _want_ to see her, I'm just not sure if you're ready, ya know?"

Marshall kept on rambling as I felt my stomach fill with dread. He was right, I am defo not ready to see her. I mean, it has been like five years so you'd think I was ready, but I dunno. I guess I pictured our reunion a little differently. Burying my face into my hands I groaned loudly. "Did she see you? Is she with anyone?"

"Uhhhhhh..." He starts as I watch him peek his head around me. "Oh shit!" He quickly moves his head back in front of me and grimaces. "Uh yeah. She did. But I think she's hiding too? So you're prob good? She's with some guy."

Of course she is.

Suddenly I hear the voice of angel by my left shoulder.

"You kids ready to go?"

Jumping up as fast I could I quickly shout, "YES."

Dad gives me a weird look and then looks at Marshall who shrugs at him.

We walk together out of the mall and find our car.

"Did you two find everything you need?"

"Yup! We even saw a few old friends so that was cool. Did ya get us phones?" Marshall asked excitedly.

Reaching into the bag he was holding, our Dad pulled out two iPhone boxes and handed them to us.

"Thanks Dad!" We both shout at him as we tear into the boxes, eager to set them up.

"You guys deserve them for putting up with all this craziness recently. The data plan on them is not unlimited, you'll get a text when we're about to go over so just be careful."

When we got home I finished setting up my phone, and finally decided to finish unpacking my stuff. Blasting music while putting everything away was just the distraction I needed from a certain strawberry-blonde.


	4. Kylo Ren Can Be My Dad

**For the sake of my sanity and this chapter, the new Star Wars came out in August, not December. Also, this is Bonnie's pov. I'm not sure if I wanna keep up alternating between the two of them, or randomly having a Bonnie chapter every so often.**

* * *

"Kylo Ren can be my dad. Like _damn_."

"What? No. He's so weird and is totally not even that hot."

"Ummm.. Rainy. Take that back before I literally reach across this table and slap you."

Rolling my eyes, I watch Phoebe and Rainy take part in a stare-down between them. We had just finished watching the new movie and had decided to meet Jake and Finn at the food court in the mall to get some lunch since the mall was right by the movie theater. From the corner of my eye I see the two brothers making their way towards us. Jake sits down across from me and Finn sits next to Phoebe.

"'Sup ladies? Enjoy the movie?" Jake asks looking around at us.

"Well Phoebe sure did," Rainy says with a smirk.

Shaking his head Finn says, "I already know what you're talking about. She was like this after the first one came out too."

Phoebe wiggles her eyebrows at him and sarcastically exclaims, "Listen. Can't a lady appreciate a beautiful man without being judged?"

We all laugh at her while Finn just rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Alright weirdos, I'm getting food. Who's comin' with?"

Everyone but Jake and I gets up to leave. We both were not hungry so we chose to stay.

"So have you signed up for any classes at the community college yet?" I ask Jake once everyone leaves the two of us, thankful for his company.

"Ah... well, no. I'm gonna keep working for a little bit and then see where that takes me." He shrugs and answers. I could sense it's probably a sore subject for him. He graduated high school last year, but wasn't accepted to the college he wanted, which was the only one he applied to.

"You do you, man! If you ever need any help with school or whatever please let me know." I tell him, trying my best to not sound to annoying. I feel bad for him, and I know he has issues studying and focusing on school.

"Thanks Bon, I really appreciate you." Leaning back in his chair he smirks at me. "So anyway, enough about boring me, how we doing in the lady department? Anyone catch your eye yet?"

Looking around to avoid looking at Jake, cause I just _know_ I'll turn blush like a fool if I do, I end up making eye contact with a moppy-haired boy who is sitting with a girl with equally messy hair. What the hell, why is this boy staring at me? Frowning I look away back to Jake and answer him, "Honestly no! I haven't really been looking because I just wanna get this school year done without too many distractions."

"Yeah I get that, but like, it's nice to be with someone you know?"

"I wouldn't really know..." trailing off I look up back to see that same boy staring at me even more intently than before. Why is he looking at me like that? It's almost as if he's looking at me like already knows me. Scoffing, I position myself behind Jake. Boys are just so _stupid_ sometimes.

It's at the moment when the rest of our friends join back at the table with their respective choices of food. As they settle back in, curiosity got the better of me and I poke my head back around to see if I can maybe angrily glare at that boy or something. Instead of being greeted by the weird boy, I see an extremely familiar man standing by them.

"OH GUYS," Finn starts in the background, "Remember that girl Pheebs was talking about in our group chat?"

I would know that man anywhere. He turned around and I caught a glimpse of his face before the trio excited the food court. That was _for sure_ Mr. Abadeer. I'd recognize that tall, scary looking man anywhere. But what would he be doing here?

"The hot Australian one she was blabbing on about?"

No... Oh it can't be. There's no way that they'd be back. I could feel my stomach doing flips as I vaguely pay attention to Finn's voice in the background.

"Yeah! It turns out that it's Marceline she was talking about! She pointed them out while they were about to leave when we got back over to you guys."

Marceline.

"NO. You mean like... scary twin sister to Marshall, Marceline? They're back?!"

"YES!"

I bang my head against the counter. How could I not put this all together? I'm smarter than this. For fucks sake, Marshall was staring right at me for a good minute, I should've recognized him. He obviously recognized me. The thought that they'd be back, that _she'd_ be back, never even crossed my mind.

I could feel someone pushing my shoulder during my existential crisis.

"You that excited, huh Bonnie?" I hear Finn's voice call at me.

I look up to see everyone looking at me.

"Oh, yes! It has been quite a long time since I've seen them. This is very exciting." I give them a weak smile and a thumbs up.

Through their excitement they don't notice my dread. Don't get me wrong, I really am excited somewhere in my body. She was my best friend before things got, well, emotional. I just don't know if she will be mad at me for stopping contact, or for crushing her crush on me. I'm not prepared for that conversation. Maybe we just won't speak of it? Shaking my head I focus back on the conversation we're having.

"Wait so you guys already all know this girl I was totally creeping on? God, that's embarrassing. None of you are allowed to say anything about that to her."

"Yeah, me and Jake were best buds with her twin, Marshall. We weren't as close to Marceline as Bonnie was though." Finn states while wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. "And don't worry, babe, we are _totally_ going to tell her you creeped on her."

We all laugh as Phoebe groans and slaps his arm. "You guys are the worsttttt."

"But really, this is so exciting! I'm gonna hit Marshall up on Facebook and see if they want to get together with everyone before school starts up!" Jake says as he's already typing away at his phone.

Today was Thursday. School started this coming Tuesday. That means between now and then there's four days. If Marshall agrees, that gives me four days to prepare myself mentally to see her.

A few hours after the mall, I'm laying in bed binge watching _Chopped_ when I feel my phone vibrate. Looking down at it, I see a text message from Jake.

Wolverine: "Y'all better be free Saturday at 6. Party at me and Finn's house!"

Wolverine: "Well not a party. Just a get together."

Wolverine: "To reconnect and stuff. Maybe with alcohol."

Wolverine: "We'll see."

Burying my head against my pillow, I could feel the nervous excitement bubble in my stomach after reading his messages.

Fuck.


	5. Crikey

Something that has always calmed down my anxiety was music. Growing up, I was obsessed with instruments and figuring out how they all sounded so _cool._ Dad always thought it was a waste of time, which created many of the issues that we once had with one another. Before she passed, it was always my mother that encouraged my fascination towards music. Despite being obsessed with all of it, it was always the bass guitar that really peaked my interest. From when I was 12, to who am I now at 17, I've spent countless hours watching videos of people playing, mimicking along with their finger movements in an effort to teach myself how to play one. In an effort to ease the relationship between myself and him, my dad bought me a deep red colored bass when I was 14. It's really embarrassing actually cause I cried for about two hours when he had gifted it me. Marshall, being the cunt he is, had obviously recorded my emotional wreckage and still shows people the video to this day if he wants to embarrass me.

Speaking of my annoying brother, I remember I need to talk to him. Pulling up my phone I send him a quick text to come into my room. About two minutes after I sent the text I hear his heavy footsteps running down the stairs and he flings my door open.

"Was goin' on, sis?" He asks me as he moves to lay down on my bed next to me.

"In an effort to calm my nerves about tonight I need a new song to learn," I say as I search for bass covers on YouTube. "Wanna help me pick one?"

"Dude, yes. This is the only thing I like about you," he says teasingly while grabbing my computer and starts sifting through the results.

I roll my eyes as I strum random strings on my bass. He jokes, but we both know this stuff calms him down too.

As I'm adjusting one of my strings Marshall snorts loudly and quickly positions the computer next to my lap.

Reading the title of the song he chose I burst out laughing. "You fucking _would_ chose this."

Trying his best to keep a straight face, Marshall says, "Crikey! This'll be a hard one, hope ya up for the challenge mate!" while donning the most obnoxious accent he could muster. It takes one look at me laughing for him to lose it and join me.

"You are so stupid, Marsh," I say shaking my head and hitting play on the video. He had chosen 'Land Down Under' by Men at Work. The most stereotypical Australian song there is. I'm pretty sure the song itself is mostly a meme at this point. Me and Marshall have a thing where we like to pretend to be more Australian than we actually are. Since we lived there for five years, we did adapt their accent slightly, but not as much as we would've liked to. It's not as intense as the people that have been there their whole lives, obviously.

Marshall and I spent the next hour geeking out over different songs, and my attempts at trying to play them. Really we were too distracted by just watching the videos to do much learning. I did manage to learn the beginning seconds of 'Land Down Under' which was nice.

I hear Marshall's phone buzzing and I watch him as he reads the texts he's gotten.

"So they're pretty much all set up for the party... our old friends will all be there plus some new peeps... and there's gonna be alcohol!"

Blanching at his words I lay down and hold a pillow over my face. "I'm gonna lay here and die instead of going, thanks."

I can hear Marshall scoff and pull the pillow off my head. "You're gonna have fun, dude. It's gonna be awesome seeing all these guys again. The shit between you and Bonnibel happened like what... five years ago? It's time to move on. You're both pratically adults now. You can both get past the awkwardness and be friends again."

Um. When did my brother get more mature than me? Sometimes I forget he can be like this when he's not being an ass. "Damn Marsh. That was deep. You're right, I just really need to stop being a pussy."

Jumping up off the bed he exclaims, "That's the spirit, Marce! Now get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes. We're going a little earlier than when it starts so we have time to reconnect before it turns into a bigger scene." He leaves the room at that.

I pick out a black crop top and a pair of jean shorts. Glancing at my million pairs of shoes I pick out my white high topped Converse. Standing in front of the mirror my outfit looked good, but holy shit was my hair a bird's nest. Frowning I put it up in purposely messy bun. It's okay when hair is messy in a bun cause people think it's own purpose.

Walking upstairs I find Marshall laying on the couch. "Ya ready?!"

"As I'll ever be," I answer shrugging.

"So they live like ten houses down so we can just walk!"

Leaving the house we walk mostly in silence until we get to the right address. Marshall excitedly runs up the stairs to the front door and rings the doorbell. Bracing myself for this I watch the door open to see Jake standing there. Excited yells were exchanged between the two boys as they hugged each other and walked into the house. I reluctantly follow them and am immediately bombarded by Finn's arms around me.

"Marcelineeee! I can't believe you guys are actually back!"

Hugging him back I say, "Me neither, really." He lets go to embrace Marshall so I turn to Jake to hug him and he reluctantly hugs me back.

Smiling as he hugs me I say, "Don't worry, I'm really not that scary anymore."

He smiles back and gives me a squeeze. "Yeah I know, just giving you hard time."

The two brothers grin at us after our little reunion. "C'mon guys, the girls are outside in the back! We have so much catching up to do."

We all walk outside and I see them sitting in a circle around a fire-pit. My heart flutters as they all turn to us and I catch eye contact with _her._ And of fucking course she's even more gorgeous than I remembered. Curse my gay heart, how am I supposed to fight old feelings for her when she looks like this? Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail showing off her pretty face, her tank top was tight around her body, and her shorts were short, showing lots of skin on her long legs. Noticing Marshall already making his rounds greeting everyone I can feel my face heating up. Fuck, I can't just stand here staring at her like a psycho. Shaking my head clear I join the circle behind Marshall.

Rainy is first in my line of sight so I pull her into a hug. She basically looked the same as I remembered her. She looks up at me and says, "It's so great to see you, again! Jake has been talking nonstop about you guys coming back."

Smiling I say, "Same to you! Yeah, Marshall was very excited to learn you guys were still around here."

I notice the other girl standing with everyone was the same girl from 'Trunks.'

Waving to her I say, "Hey I know you! I didn't think you'd be friends with these dorks."

She smiles back at me and says, "Oh yeah, I love these guys. I'm Finn's girlfriend, Phoebe."

Oh no way. Turning to Finn I shout, "It's about time ya got a girlfriend, Finny-boy."

He fllps me off and turns back to continue talking to Marshall.

I turn back to finish speaking with Phoebe, but the girl standing there wasn't Phoebe, it was a slightly nervous looking Bonnibel Butler.

Yikes.

Okay calm down. You can talk to girls. You do it all the time.

Steeling myself, I look at her and smile, "I see someone is finally the same height as me, eh Bonnie?"

Scoffing, she rolls her eyes at me. Wow I've missed that annoyed gesture.

"It seems adding the Australian accent makes you sound like a bigger asshole than you are. Who knew that was possible, eh Marcy?" She answers back mocking me.

Okay wow. Seems like she's got more sassy in the years while I've been gone. This is not gonna be good for my mental health.

As I was thinking of a clever retort she rushes forward and hugs me tightly.

"Geez, I've missed you, Marceine," she starts, "I'm sorry I stopped contact."

I could feel a twinge at her words. Hugging her back just as tight, "It's all good, homie. I'm over it, and I'm back now so we can have a fresh start at a friendship."

Inside I can't stop laughing at what I just said. Friendship? How the fuck am I gonna manage that while I'm still this attracted to her? Wow I'm dumb sometimes.

Stepping away from me she answers back, "Oh yes, I would like that very much!"

"Yo! Ladies! Get over here and catch up with everyone!"

We turn to Marshall yelling at us with a beer in both of his hands.

We both look at each other and roll our eyes.

"I see your brother is the same," Bonnie says as we join the others.

"The exact same, Bon."

Settling down into chairs with everyone I grab a wine cooler and start sipping it.

Jake leans forward and addresses me and Marshall. "So guys, what's been going on? Any big changes? Anything good we've missed?"

"Nothing really. Australia was heaps of fun and all, but we really missed being here." Marshall says while finishing one of his beers.

"Yeah, we didn't really have any close friends since we were home-schooled. The only interesting thing that happened to us is that we talk funny now." I say with a grin.

Our friends all laughed and Finn says, "I wanna make fun of you guys, but I don't wanna embarrass myself trying to imitate you. That accent is way too hard, man."

Finishing my wine cooler I look over at Finn and say obnoxiously, "It's alright, mate! We won't judge ya."

Marshall grins cheekily and joins me. "Yeah like, crikey mate. Jus relax and enjoy this nice fire."

Everyone joins in at laughing with us again.

Leaning back, I smile at the environment I'm currently in. I forgot how nice it was to be around these guys.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.


	6. Surprises

_I've been fucking ho's and popping pillies man I feel just like a rock-star_

Frowning at the loud music and the large throng of people that are now here, I glance down at my phone to wonder when an acceptable time to leave would be. We had moved from outside to inside their basement once it came time for other people to start arriving.

As I'm standing along the wall, I feel an arm sling around my shoulders and I notice Finn's flushed face close to mine.

"BONNAAY, what's uh... what's goin' on?" he stumbles over his words and I wrinkle my nose.

I forgot there was alcohol at this party, and I forgot how much of a lightweight Finn is.

Holding his arm I reply, "Finn why'd you let yourself get this drunk? Where is Phoebe?"

Finn points over to a corner of the room and proudly says, "Over there! She's um, she's playing the... pong... beer... thing!"

I follow his point and feel my face slightly flush. Marceline was the brave opponent of Phoebe it seems. Phoebe gets _very_ competitive during beer pong whenever we're at a party with it. Something about proving the boys wrong that usually play it gets her going.

Finn starts dragging me over to where they are standing. "C'mon, Bon Bon, less go join them!"

Blanching I look around to see which corner of the room where I could go and die. Just as I have my exact escape plan mapped out I hear a voice yell at me.

"Whoa, there ya are! We were wonderin' where ya went earlier." Marceline has a big smile on her face as she says those words to me, which wow. Has her smile always been that electric? When we were young she rarely smiled. She was always trying to keep a "badass" persona, which never really worked for.

Fighting the blush that would no doubt show up on my face, I bite my lip and look around. I was too embarrassed to say how much being in social situations give me anxiety so I simply shrug my shoulders and say, "Ah well, I was around here."

"Well, we're glad you're here now," Phoebe shouts out, "You're my partner, and Finn's with Marceline."

Finn whoops and rushes over to Marceline's side. "You ladies are going downnnnn."

I stand next to Phoebe, opposite of Marceline. "Well I have never really been any good with this game, but I'm sure I can use some math to figure out the right trajectory to throw the ball..." I started to ramble as I moved the ping pong ball back and forth between my hands.

"Oh man, you're still a nerd, eh Bonnie?" Marceline yells it across the table with a smirk so I know she means no malice by her words.

Shrugging I say, "I can't help it really."

Phoebe shakes my shoulders, "Yeah yeah she's our little smarty pants. Less talky now though, more throwing! Finn, you're up first!"

Finn goes and lands a cup close to where I'm standing and yells in excitement. "Drink up, girl!"

Glancing down at what I'm sure was shitty beer I crinkled my nose. "Uh yeah, that's all yours, Pheebs."

Shaking her head she moves the cup closer to me, "Nah girl, loosen up!"

Oh great, peer pressure.

I mean, drinking this one cup won't affect me all that much. I have eaten plenty today, and drank a bunch of water.

Shrugging I quickly chug the beer down and immediately cringe. "Ugh," wiping my mouth, "I can't believe I listened to the peer pressure."

Looking across the table I notice Marceline staring at me. When I catch her looking she looks away quickly and starts fidgeting with her phone. Huh.

Before I had too much time to think about her, Phoebe clasps my on the back hard. "Atta girl, Bonnibel! It's your turn now, Finn missed his other shot."

Christ, when did he even throw it?

I shake my head clear. "Hmmmmm..." Standing in the middle of the cups I spin the ball around in my hands and look at the cups on the other side.

Finn and Marceline start waving their hands around and then put their faces by the cups on their side in an effort to distact me.

Focus Bonnie. Don't let the hot Australian chick distract you. Blocking those always obtrusive gay thoughts, I toss the ball right into one of their cups.

Phoebe and I high five while Finn chugs down the beer. Grabbing the ball again, I start figuring out my aim again.

Marce and Finn try the same tactics they did previously.

Smirking I throw the ball and it lands perfectly.

Against Marceline's forehead.

Glaring, she yells, "Oi! You did that on purpose."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Marceline," I say gloating.

She flips me off and takes her turn, which she missed on both.

We continue through the game until me and Phoebe only have to get one more of their cups down.

I've had three cups of whatever beer this was and was feeling slightly tipsy, something I am not used to really. My limbs felt very relaxed, and I could feel some of my filter edging away.

Steadying myself I take the shot and end the game. Finn and Marceline glance glumly at the cup.

"Dude, how could you have never told us how good you are at this." Finn says sadly before he chugs down the beer.

Smirking at them I blow off my nails and say nothing.

Phoebe high fives me before grabbing Finn and saying, "I'm getting drunky over here home. Bye you two!"

She and Finn both hug me and Marceline.

"And Marceline, you have our numbers now, don't be afraid to text us."

I perk up at Finn's words. I don't even have her number yet. I mean, I guess it'd be easy to ask for since we are friends again.

I watched them leave and then turned to Marceline who was looking down at her phone. She was swaying slightly in place and I could tell she was getting a little drunk.

"Hey Marce, you want to go sit down somewhere and get some water?"

"Why, Bonnibel, are you propositioning me?" She says while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

Flushing, I smack her arm and exclaim, "What, no! I was just asking-"

She cuts me off with a smirk, "Chillax dude, I know. Let's go over here."

I follow her out the back door and we sit where we first started the night. The air was a cool 70 degrees, and it was much quieter out here. There only a couple people outside. Towards the back there was a small group passing around what was probably a joint. In the area with the chairs it was just me and Marceline which made my stomach feel a little weird.

Marceline sighs and leans back in chair. "So, what have I missed since I've been gone? Anything fun?"

I lean back and scoot my chair closer to her. "Nothing really that stands out. Phoebe is new, her and Finn started dating about a year ago. Jake is planning on doing community college at some point. Rainy is set to apply to some art schools this year. Nothing really has been happening."

"Hmm. What about you, Bonnie? We were so close and I left you on such a terrible note, which I really should not have done. I want to get past that and become friends again. I don't want things to have to be weird between us." She's got her elbows on her thighs and is looking right at me.

How did I not realize I was gay any sooner when she and I were friends so long ago. I guess I was just too young to even be thinking about stuff like that.

Her beautiful blue eyes were looking right into mine and I could feel the tips of my ears heating up as I begin to answer her. "Ah well, nothing really. I still want to go to school somewhere in state, Peter still is the worst uncle, umm, and well I guess I am still a nerd based on your observation earlier."

She lightly punches my arm and says, "Once a nerd, always a nerd. Sorry about your uncle though dude, has he gotten worse?"

Now is as good time as any to let out my big secret to her. "Honestly yeah. I recently, erm, have come to terms with, well, my sexuality, and he did not take it as well as I would've liked him to."

I bite my lip at Marceline's shocked face. I can tell she was not expecting that bomb.

"Fucking hell, Bonnie. Are ya telling me you finally realized girls are better?" She says it with a slight laugh.

"It took me a while, but yes! I did some experimenting-"

She cuts me off and excitedly blurts out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What kinda experiments are we talkin'?"

Making a point to roll my eyes at her I continue, "If you had let me _finish_ , Marcleine, you would hear me say I was doing experiments by looking at different pictures of boys and girls and seeing which one I was more attracted to. Then I had to prove my findings by actually talking to a girl to maybe pursue a relationship, but I get too nervous around them, which pretty much confirmed my findings either way."

Leaning back in her chair, Marceline stays quiet for a moment. "I did _not_ except to hear this information. We can be gay and bond over gay things now! I'll even help you chat up these girls ya wanna talk to. Oh man, is this gonna be a fun school year."

"Don't worry about it too much, Marcy. I"m not really focused on relationship stuff this year."

She waggles her eyebrows at me as she says, "Ah, more down for the hook-up scene I see. Bonnibel, you naughty dog, you."

I slap her shoulder indignantly. "Don't be distasteful, Marce! You know that is not what I meant."

"Man you get violent with alcohol in your system. Buy me dinner before you get so rough with me," She says laughing.

I look at her with a blank face, "I'm gonna strangle you."

She smirks at me and says, "Not really my style, princess."

Burying my head into my hands I groan loudly. "You are the biggest pain. Have you always been this frustrating?"

I feel her nudge my shoulder until I look up at her.

"Yes." is all she says with a grin.

I roll my eyes at her as I stand up. "I need to go home, I'm exhausted."

She stands up with me. "I can walk you home if you'd like? I don't really remember if you close by or not to be honest though."

Nodding I gesture towards the front of Jake and Finn's house. "Well, I actually live right across their house. If you would like to walk with me, I would not say no."

"Of I want to, I offered you knob."

I push her and start back inside to say my goodbyes to everyone. Once we reach my house we both face each other and fidget around awkwardly.

"It really was so nice seeing you again, Marcy." I begin to pull my phone out. "Do you mind putting your number in here?" I can feel my ears heat up again at my question.

She grins and puts her number in. "Text or call me anytime, Bon. I'm glad we are reconnecting like this, it's nice. Let's try to hangout before school starts. Are you free Monday?"

"Well I was going to get a head start on my reading for the classes that will be starting... but I guess I can squeeze you in." I say teasingly.

"Just text me weirdo." She puts her arms around me and hugs me quickly and I try to not get to absorbed into it.

She lets go and starts to walk away. "See ya later, Bonnie!"

"Bye, Marce."

I watch her leave and then head back inside my house to pass out for the night.

I fall asleep to the thought of pretty blue eyes and dark hair.


End file.
